Misfits in Paradise
by Tuesday101
Summary: set 5 years in the future, Alec and Magnus want to get married, will it be all that easy? Sizzy X Malec X Clace
1. Chapter 1

Clary felt something tickle her feet, her eyes open she smiled to see Jace's face right next to hers.

"Have a good nap?"

Clary smiled as Jace continued to gently drizzle sand over her toes. His hair was shining golden like his eyes in the sun. Jace silently reached his one of his hands behind her head to pull her into a kiss; with the other hand he continued to sprinkle sand on her toes. The sand started to catch between her toes and soon her whole legs were covered in sand.

"Jace," Clary yelled. She had been too distracted kissing him that she didn't released he had been slowly burying her.

"Stay still," he whispered starting to move around the sand at Clary's feet.

When he moves his head away, Clary see's that he created her legs into a sand mermaid.

"You look just like Ariel," he laughed.

Clary wanted to move, but he had done such a good jump she didn't want to ruin it.

"You're just missing one thing," he said jumping and running down to the waterfront.

Clary couldn't keep herself from staring as he dug in the shallow water. Jace's swim trunks made him look like a Calvin Kline model to Clary; perfect sharp muscles.

Before she knew it, he was back with a handful of green sludge.

"This might be cold," he laughs placing a string of green over Clary's bikini top. Clary squeaked and wiggled trying to get free. Chuckling as Jace set down two other strings over the straps. Now her whole top looked think a wet green mess of moss.

Jace continued to decorate her sand tail with seaweed; finally he pulled out two purple star fish and placed them over her boobs.

"Jace!" Clary squealed at the coldness

"It's scaly!"

Before Clary could justify to anything Jace snapped a picture and ran down the beach.

Clary kicked and thrashed until she was free of the sand and ran after Jace. He was already half way to the other end, there was no way she would be able to catch him.

"Jace, you can't run forever!"

"Watch me," he yelled back stopping in place and turning to face Clary. Jace spread his arms mocking the classic 'come get me.'

Clary speed up and crashed right into him, knocking them both to the sand.

Clary and Jace were entangled in sand, Clary's hair spread out on Jace's chest and her legs twisted in his.

"You smell like seaweed," Jace whispered hold Clary to him by her waist.

"Well whose fault is that," Clary asked smirking down at Jace.

"You still have the star fish stuck to you," Jace whispered as if he was telling her she looked perfect on her wedding day.

Clary looked down and turned red from head to toe. She kept off Jace and turned away from him, attempting to pry the star fish from her body.

When she finally managed to pry then off she turned after furious with Jace. He was still in the sand laughing his head. Clary literally thought he might die of laughter.

Clary stood with with her hands on her hips and tired to look as sexy as Isabelle.

"Fine, then no more of this," she said as seductively as possible.

Jace stopped laughing and froze in place like he really believed her.

Clary smirked and swaggered off, purposely shaking her butt.

As she walked, she noticed guys pausing while passing a football or fighting a splash war to stare. In Clary's mind this was very strange since they didn't stare while she was chasing Jace down the beach with two starfish stuck to her boobies. Or maybe they did and she just didn't notice. Ether she was enjoying the attention and knew it annoying Jace.

Just to push him over the end Clary stopped and turned and started walking into the water near a group of guys.

"Hey," she smiled doing the girlist wave ever.

All the guys just kind of stood there not knowing what to say. Out of the corner of her Clary could see Jace was red from head to toe in anger and was in the process of stomping over now. She had to be quick.

"Can I play?"

The guys just kind of turned to each other and nodded. They weren't bad looking Clary thought, I mean none of them have a six pack like Jace of golden eyes.

Just as Clary was about to toss the foot ball, Jace came up behind her and scooped her over his shoulder.

"Play times over," he announced.

Clary crossed her arms but made no attempt to get away.

"Hey, don't treat a lady like that!"

Clary smirked at the fact one of the guys was standing up for her. He had brownish hair and almost a perfect six pact, the kind of guy Isabelle went for.

She watched him swing from view as Jace whipped around to face the guy, leaving Clary staring at nothing but sand.

"Please, she is more than just a lady; the ginger over my shoulder here is a goddess. And you do not treat a goddess by watching her run across the sand with star fish stuck to her or state at her butt," Jace snapped.

Clary was in shock. Was she really a goddess in Jace's eyes?

"Can I get down," Clary whispered so the group of guys won't hear.

Jace shook his head, "No way, for all I know you could run off and create a baby with one of those dudes."

Clary's jaw dropped to the floor. There has got to be a compliment in there somewhere.

At that note Jace turned and stomped off, Clary quickly waved to the guys who were over all confused. She heard one of them whisper something about starfish.

"Nice tattoos," one of them called out as Jace making his way past the sand onto grass.

"Was all that stuff you said about me true," Clary whispered when Jace finally set her down behind a group of trees far from sight of the group of guys.

"Of course," Jace replied brushing a hand on Clary's cheek, pushing away a piece of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail.

"You are a goddess, but just remember I am the god."

Clary giggled," bad grammar, don't you mean a god."

"No, the god."

Jace chuckled and pulled Clary into his arms. When she didn't struggle he toke that as a sign she was joking on the early note of 'no more of this.'

Clary little kissed Jace's cheek and could taste and bitterness of the lake water on his skin.

Before long it was a full out make out session. Jace pushed up against a tree and Clary was draped all over Jace's body. It felt even sexier since they didn't have many clothes on.

Clary's arms were wrapped around Jace's body, feeling every muscle, every curve.

The feeling of kissing him was so familiar but so new at the same time.

Jace moved to run his fingers through Clary's hair and pull out her ponytail, then pressing her back up against the tree.

Clary wanted this, she lived this. Just not here. She pulled away and looked up at Jace.

Breathing heavily she toke his arms and put them on her waist to reassure him.

Jace understood and kissed her on nose before leading her back to the beach.

They lay on the sand of another hour before finally deciding to pack up.

"Yeah sure," Jace said continuing a conversation on the phone while Clary folded the towels.

"When?"

"No I have plans with Clary."

"7 works."

"Okay, okay, see you then."

Jace hung up and walked back over to Clary, taking a quick moment to marvel at her bikini body whole she was turned around. Jace thought she was the most beautiful thing ever, but Clary had always been self conscious of her body, never really liking it.

"Who was on the phone?"

Jace smiled faded and she covered up with a baggy t-shirt.

"Alec, he wants to talk I guess," Jace responded using air quotes with talk.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, is that alright?"

Smiling Clary responded with nod. Jace hadn't spent much time with Alec since him and Magnus went traveling. It will be good for him.

* * *

The sun was starting set by the time Jace and Clary got back to the institute.

"Alec wanted to meet me at Takis, so I am goanna go throw on some clothes," Jace kissed Clary quickly. "See you after dinner."

After Clary was all showered and dressed she was going to have a peaceful night filled with chick flicks, nail painting, pizza and pjs, but Isabelle decided to ruin it.( hahah ruin, rune! Pune intended)

"Clary. Good your back. Magnus wanted to have dinner with me and said I could bring you if I wanted!"

Isabelle was standing in Clary's doorframe wearing a minuscule shirt that barely counted as a dress.

"I was kind of planning on just relaxing tonight Izzy," Clary replied digging through her closet to find her favourite pair of bunny slippers.

"Oh come on! We can make it a girl's night!"

Clary raised her eyebrows, still unable to raise just one.

"A girl's night with Magnus."

"He's feminine enough, he's more feminine then you are," Isabelle sighed.

"I'm just tired and want to stay home!"

"Please," Isabelle started whinnying

"God fine," Clary sighed. She couldn't have a night at home properly without her bunny slippers anyway.

"Perfect," Isabelle cheered. "Now hurry up and get changed and let's go."

"What's wrong with this," Clary asked gesturing to her made in Brooklyn t-shirt she stole from Simon and blue boot cut jeans.

"A lot," Izzy scoffed taking hold of Clary's clothes and starting to pick something out for her


	2. Chapter 2

"Isabelle, I look like a stripper from Vegas!"

Clary stood in front of Isabelle's stand up mirror. Izzy had picked out a black two piece dress/shirt outfit meant to show off her belly button. The top piece is cut way too low for Clary and was jeweled to look like a black crop top and the bottom piece is black with golden and red sparkles to look like flames coming up from the top.

"You look beautiful," Isabelle countered finishing up on Clary's makeup.

"Is this all really necessary from just a dinner?"

Isabelle scoffed while digging through her makeup bag. Sensing she isn't going to get much more than a scoff for an answer she decides to examine the pictures taped to the top of the mirror. Clary toke note of a picture she saw early, now she sees's that it is picture of Isabelle, Alec, Jace and Max. They are all smiling at the camera with Santa hats on.

"How old were you in this picture," Clary asks turning to show Isabelle the picture. She pauses digging through her smoky eye makeup kit to look at the picture.

"12 or 13 I think," she smiles look at the picture. "My mother bought us all Santa hats that year; I had never had one before." She pauses. "Max was only six."

She quickly shakes her head and hands the picture back to Clary. As soon as Clary takes it she turns away just stays still; Clary, feeling guilty as ever turns away and start to look at the other photos.

"Sorry," Clary whispers when Isabelle comes back to finish off her makeup.

"Its fine," she answers attempting to do her mascara.

Clary takes off another picture to look at. This one has Isabelle and Simon both looked their same age now. Izzy has her arm extended as if she was taking the photo. Both are laying on a couch or bed and Simon looks like he has just jumped on top of her side to hug and Izzy has her hair flipped to sprawl out on a pillow.

"You guys look so cute," Clary giggles.

"Yeah," Izzy giggles too finishing up with her lipstick. "Okay, all ready. Let's go!"

Clary gives one more attempt at getting out of it with no luck, so she grabs her purse and starts to walk out. Isabelle is about to close her bedroom door, but runs back quickly and grab the picture of her and Simon off the mirror and stuffs it into her purse.

"So what's up," Jace asks sliding into the seat across from Alec.

Alec stutters for a second and instead suggests to order. Jace notices that Alec has that look on his face, the same one he had when he finally came out of the closet; the same one he had before he first kissed Magnus in public. Oh god, Jace thought, this is going to be a long talk.

The waitress comes over and starts to introduce herself. Jace and Alec both seem to find her familiar, but neither can put their tongues on it.

"Hi, I'm Ka-," she pauses and turns to Jace. "Jace! Oh my god is that you!"

"Huh," Jace stumbles still not remembering who she is. Pale skin with green veins, huge blue eyes, sharp teeth...

Alec coughs, "Kaelie! It's so good to see you again!"

"Kaelie," Jace announces pretending like he knew all along.

"I haven't seen you here in forever, you have gotten even hotter," Kaelie laughs throwing her hands up nearly dropping her tray.

"I do have the appeal," Jace smirks and then winces after Alec kicks him under the table.

"Uh, can we order," Alec asks uncomfortably.

"Oh of course!"

After Kaelie toke both their orders and left Jace got right to it.

"Alright, pour out all you feelings to doctor Jace."

Alec's jaw drops open and can't quit figure out what to say. Jace smirks and takes a jug of his coke. Bead of sweat are pouring down Alec's forehead as quickly as he wipes them away.

"Calm down! I know I am stunningly attractive, but it's nothing to pass out over. Now if you were a very attractive girl I would hope differently."

"I want to propose to Magnus," Alec blurted out unexpectedly

Jace nearly chokes and does a spit tank right on Alec. Kaelie runs over and starts unnecessarily patting Jace on the back.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY," Jace coughs out while Kaelie hands him a napkin. Coke is stained the front of both Alec and Jace's shirts.

"Are you alright?"

"Screw me," Jace yells. "Your only 23!"

Alec claps his lips together unable to come up with a response.

"Kaelie, can you leave us alone," Jace asks sigh and shooting Alec a glare.

"Are you kidding?" Kaelie laughs. "This is a gold mine." Kaelie proceeds to sit down and scoots her way into the booth.

Alec turns bright red and puts his head in his hands.

"So what was all the fuss about," Kaelie asks resting her head on her palm. Jace notices she has the glint in her eyes that Isabelle gets every time she asks about gossip.

"Nothing," Alec snaps jugging the rest of his drink. "Get me some alcohol."

"God, fussy," Kaelie growls standing up and snapping Alec's glass away.

Once Kaelie is out of hear shot, Jace leans in and whispers to Alec, "Are you serious about this man?"

"If I wasn't why would I tell you?"

Jace sighs and runs a hand through his hair making it stick up in odd directions. My Parabatai wants to marry a sparkly warlock, Jace thinks to himself. Alec can see the emotions run across Jace's face; anger, hatred, abandonment, confusion.

"Jace-,"

"Just let me think about this for a moment."

Kaelie comes back with a beer in one hand and a tray of food. Both guys barely eat anything of their food. After minutes of just awkward silence, Alec finally decides to speak again.

"Jace please just listen to me for a second." Jace looks up from his plate, but makes no effort to interrupt. "I know I am young to get married, but I really love him. I know that sounds gross in your eyes but its true. I am never goanna find someone who loves me the same way as I love them. I am a shadowhunter Jace, we tend to die younger and I want to get married now, or at least soon."

Alec looks up from his plate to Jace who is smiling. Wait, smiling? Jace popped a piece of steak in his mouth and finishes off his fries in silence.

"You know, I was never mad," Jace laughed. Alec glared and started to laugh with him until both seemed fairly comfortable again.

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

Jace chuckled again, "I was just in a little shock. I think I am over it now."

"Oh," mumbles Alec finishing his beer and pulling out his wallet to pay the bill.


	3. Chapter 3

**City of Heavenly Fire and Divergent less coming out less than 7 days apart! I'm dying! So who heard the news on Cassandra Clare's new set series? TLH (officially announced) stands for THE LAST HOURS *da da dahhh*. OH the feels! so excited, this is the year fangirls and fanboys alike will take over I know it. we will finally have shopping charts in bookstores! So.. this my life**

**disclaimer: Until the day Jace Wayland shows up at my door and says you are mine and I am ours, which I know will be soon, I know nothing. I do own a teddy bear though ;)**

This was so not a restaurant, Clary thought to herself as the bouncer moved aside the velvet rope for Clary and Izzy to enter. Inside the music was pounding and people were cramped together in every space possible. It reminded them both of the Pandemonium club.

"Izzy, I can't even hear myself think!"

People continued to elbow and bump Clary as she made her way to the bar following Isabelle.

"Magnus," Isabelle squealed running up to the bar leaving Clary lost in the crowd of people.

Magnus turned around in his bar seat to hug Isabelle and give her a kiss on the cheek. His hair was spiked up, each spike being a different color, with a sparkled red pirate style shirt and pink jeans.

"Is Clary coming," Magnus asks order a drink for Isabelle.

"She's right behind… oh shit!"

Isabelle disappears back into the jumping crowd and reappears again with a Clary at her arm.

"Clary," Magnus cheers kissing her on the cheek.

Clary is still dazed and a little confused when Magnus hands her a beer. Magnus explains that he had rented out a V.I.P space in the back for them to talk, so he takes both the girls arms and drags to the back of the club. Along the way Clary notices that at least 3 guys have already smacked Izzy's butt, not that she is doing anything about it.

Magnus stops and a velvet rope and talks to the bounce for a minute, mean while a guy has come up to both Clary and Isabelle, and in his drunken state, started to flirt. Izzy, totally pissed off, grabs Clary's hand and pulls her through to V.I.P.

"Hey! I never got your number," they guy yells as Clary, Magnus and Isabelle disappear behind a set of curtains.

Behind the curtains is a set of loveseat couches with a coffee table in the centre and mini fridge with counters and pulls of snack food.

"By the Angel, Magnus. How did you pull this off," Clary asks bouncing and sitting on the red loveseat.

"I know people," Magnus smirks looking as proud as a king. "So I order some shots, I'm goanna go collect them. You guys make yourselves at home."

Isabelle plops down the loveseat opposite to Clary. Clary awkwardly fidgets with her short skit before standing up to investigate the abundance of snack food.

"So, why do you let all those guys hit on you," Clary asks Isabelle while attempting to balance 2 bags of chips, sour patch kids and a bottle of wine in her arms.

Isabelle froze in place and turned to Clary. "What does it matter? I never let them get farther than drunk flirting."

"Is that before or after you started dating Simon," Clary asks managing to balance a bag of fuzzy peaches to the pile in her arms.

"Excuse me," Isabelle sputtered. "What did you think I just went around sleeping with every guy that ever flirted with me?"

"No. God Isabelle," Clary shrieked. "I just meant that I know you never wanted to be in a relationship, I know you had had one night stands, I was just meaning that if you are as committed to Simon as I think you are then why do you let guys treat you like that. Why tell them you have a boyfriend," Clary asked setting down the snacks on the coffee table.

"Why don't you," Isabelle retorted.

"In case you hadn't notice, I never go to clubs and that out there," Clary said pointing to the entrance to the V.I.P lounge where the drunken guy attempted to flirt with them, "was the first time ever that that has happened!"

Izzy huffed and sank into the chair.

"Is there something going on with you and Simon," Clary asked no worried. Isabelle just shook her head and changed the subject.

"So I hear Jace is taking you out for a surprise tomorrow?"

Clary blushes a little at the thought of what an amazing boyfriend she has and sits back down on the couch.

"Yeah," Clary giggles.

Magus suddenly throws open the curtain and sways into the room with a tray full of shoot glass.

"Alright ladies, here's to a night out without our boyfriends," Magnus cheers handing each girl a glass. Isabelle drowns hers in an instant, then immediately reaches for another.

"Slow down there," Magnus laughs which Clary still hasn't even looked at her first shoot.

"So, I wanted to ask advice regarding Alec," Magnus starts the conversation watching Clary snack on a bag of sour patch kids.

"God, what did he do," Isabelle groans.

"No nothing, I think," Magnus trails off and focuses back when Clary snaps in front of his face.

"Then what about him," Clary asks.

"I want to propose to him!"

Isabelle goes in shook and just sits in the chair staring at the sparkly warlock, not blinking. Clary has her mouth wide open. A million things run through Isabelle's head, though none of the thoughts she can form into sentences.

"Only 23….by the angel… what about… holy…"

"Isabelle," Clary asks sweetly putting a hand on her leg gently.

"I didn't mean to upset you Isabelle, I just wanted to know if you are okay with this. I know he is young but he might say no and he would say yes. Just please say something. It would be a real mood killer to me put my boyfriend's sister into shook a few days before I purpose to him."

Izzy slowly moves and starts to breathe again.

"She's fine," Clary says relived. Magnus hands her a bottle of water, where he got it is beyond Isabelle. Everyone wants a moment, but Izzy still doesn't talk.

"Please say something," Magnus asks desperately.

Images of Alec in a tux walking down an aisle with Jace swim through Isabelle's mind, the ceremony, the reception, the rehearsal. She can picture it all. It is just too overwhelming. The images morph so now it is Simon at the end of the isle and is he in a white and gold dress with her mom, walking down the aisle. No, no, no!

"I think it's perfect," Isabelle barley manages to squeak out.

"Oh thank god," Magnus breaths, putting a hand to his chest dramatically, "because I already bought the ring."

"I need to use the restroom," Isabelle suddenly bolts up and b=grabs her purse running from the room. She finds and empty stale and slides down the pink wall, taking out the picture of her and Simon out of her bag.

All of Magnus's talk of weddings and marriage have gotten to her. _Don't trust men_, her mom used to tell her, _they will only break your heart_. Will Simon break her heart? What if she can't live without him? Does that mean she loves him?

No, I promised I would never fall in love she thought to her. Get over it, its Alec getting married, not you. I bet Simon has no future plans to commit to anything. Isabelle toke a deep breath and stood back up, balancing herself on the wall.

When Isabelle returned, Magnus had a small black boa out and Clary was peering inside of it.

"Oh by the angel, Izzy, you have to see this."

_Deep breath, Isabelle _

When she looked over she saw something that must have coasted thousands. A braided gold ring sits in the centre of the box. Two blue and purple diamonds sit in the middle of the ring forming a heart and all around the band are multicolored stones. It's extraordinary.

_Deep breath, Isabelle _

"I, um, have to go," Isabelle stammered clutching he purse to her chest.

"Wait," Magnus cried jumping up for the loveseat, "what about the ring? Are you okay will this, Isabelle?"

"Um, yeah, it's great. I just have to do something." With that she pulled away the curtains and fled into the crowd.

"I'm goanna go make sure she is okay," Clary stated after hearing the worry in Isabelle's voice. "If it means anything, I love the idea; the ring, marriage, its perfect!"

Isabelle threaded her way through the crowd of drunken bodies ignoring the prodding elbows and hands on her body that should not be. Clary followed the flashes of black hair through the crowd, snapping at every out of place hand. Once she reached the entrance, Isabelle broke out into a run and dashed through the door and down the wet alleyway into the never quiet city.

"Hey, miss!"

Clary snapped her head around looking for the flashes of black hair, but obviously lost her in the crowd.

"Miss!"

Clary turned around to see the bouncer at the club entrance yelling at a women running down the alley. That must be her, Clary thought pushing through the crowd. She too broke out into a run when she hit the wet cement of the alleyway.

Isabelle ran down the street, staring up at the towering buildings and flashing billboards. Rounding a corner she leaned against the wall of a coffee shop in an alley. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out panted breaths. I can't handle this, she thought kneeling in the alley.

"Isabelle?"

"Izzy?"

Isabelle didn't dare look around the corner, nor did she need to to know that Clary had followed her. She shut her eyes, toke a deep breath and when she opened them again Clary was standing in front of her.

"Shit, Clary!"

Isabelle pushed off the wall and started to run back down the main street.

"Isabelle, please, what happened? Is it something with you and Simon?"

Izzy whipped her head to face Clary who was standing helplessly in the middle of the sidewalk, but making no attempt to step closer. She didn't want to scare Isabelle off again.

"What do you want from me, Clary? To tell you the truth, because the truth is that I am fucking scared. I am scared out of my mind. My dad cheated on my mom after they got married," Isabelle cried emphasizing the 'married.' "I kept picturing Alec walking down the aisle, but it kept turning into me. I never wanted to fall in love and I never wanted anyone to love me back, but he does. I never wanted this."

Isabelle reaches into her purse and pulls out a picture, throwing to the ground.

"How can people just throw their hearts away like that? How can people just give themselves to someone else and promise a forever that no one can uphold or see?"

Isabelle stares at Clary, eyes wide and panting. Clary has to blink a few times to make sure her eyes aren't playing a trick on her. Isabelle was crying! She'd only seen Isabelle cry 2 other times before. Once when Max died and the other when Jace got captured. Something must really be wrong.

"Isabelle," Clary whispered reaching her hand out like Isabelle is a dangerous animal.

"Leave me alone," Izzy screamed turning and running back down the street and away from the club.

Holding her skirt to cover her butt, Clary bent over and retrieved the picture. Even with its water stained corners and blending water blended colors, Clary could still point it out as easily as when she had seen it on Isabelle's mirror. Suddenly Clary felt the coldness of the air around her; a small droplet of water fell from the sky and dropped on her nose.

**Thank you so much for reading, please leave a review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Will aren't you guys lucky, another chapter already! not much to say except I really love get reviews *wink* and followers *wink* and I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: (I always spell that word wrong!) If only I owned these characters :(**

The room was pitch black, all Jace could see was a small lump and fiery red hair sprawled out on a pillow. With a small smile Jace stepped into the room and shut the door, changing into boxer shorts in the dark.

"Jace," Clary sighed turning her head up and squinting up at him as he crawled into the bed with her.

"Hey, how was your night," Jace whispered kissing her lightly on the lips.

Clary sighed again and snuggled into Jace's arms. "Interesting, yours?" Heat radiated off his body warming the bed.

"You wouldn't believe what I have to tell you," Jace whispered kissing Clary's forehead. When he broke away Clary's soft breath was quiet and even. She had fallen back asleep.

* * *

Clary wakes up to sunlight streaming into the room. She reaches her hand across the bed to find it empty. Stretching up her arms and pulling a bathroom on, Clary makes her way down to the kitchen.

"Good morning. How did you sleep," Jace asked leaning down to kiss Clary and handing her a cup of coffee.

"Fine," Clary whispered smiling into his kiss. Jace broke away and Clary pouted.

"So what did you do last night? Chick flick, night out, oh I know, you cleaned the bathroom!"

Clary shoot Jace a glare and he laughed, continuing to sizzle the bacon in a pan. His hair was still matted and sticking up in all directions, but he was only wearing boxer shorts, no shirt.

"Have you heard from Isabelle," Clary mumbled, running a hand through her tangled hair.

"No why?" Jace started to plate the eggs and bacon.

"Well, I went out to a club with her and Magnus last night and she had a little freak out and ran off. I called Simon, but she wasn't there. No one has heard from her since last night."

Jace turned to her and set three plates of breakfast on the counter of the island, Clary could see he was trying to hide his worry as best as possible.

"What did she freak out about now," Jace laughed, even through his laugh, she could hear the worry in his voice.

"Marriage, something like that," Clary sighed rubbing her temple.

"What marriage! Did that blood-sucker propose?" Jace yelled slamming a pan down on the counter. His face has turned bright red, Clary had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"No, Jace," Clary laughed. "At least I don't think so. No, Magnus wants to propose to Alec."

"What," Jace sputtered again. "Alec wants to propose to Magnus!"

Clary and Jace both burst into laughter at the same time. Clary nearly fell off the bar stool when Alec walked in rubbing his eyes. Jace clapped his lips shut, but Clary still continued to laugh.

"By the angel, what is going on here," Alec sighed grabbing the extra plate of food on the table. Just like Jace his hair was matted up and he had bags under his eyes. Clary managed to compose herself enough to stand up and get water from the fridge.

"So uh Jace did you think of a goodtime for you know what," Alec asked taking Clary's chair at the island.

Clary and Jace stole a quick glance and laughed silently to each other.

"I'm going to finish eating upstairs," Clary declared winking at Alec.

Alec's jaw dropped open as Clary skipped off.

"She does know I'm gay right," Alec yelled when Clary was up stairs.

Jace chuckled and gave Alec a cup of coffee. "She didn't mean it like that. I told her about what we talked about last time."

Alec turned bright red, still a little embarrassed about Jace knowing he is gay.

"I actual did think of a good time," Jace said changing the subject. "You said you wanted to do with everyone around right?" Alec nodded. "What about our family dinner next week. There would be the whole family there, you could invite Magnus. If you wanted I could even videotape it for you if you want."

Alec seems to think about it for a second before nodding and smiling, "I like it!"

Jace and Alec talk details for a few minutes until Jace hears someone start a shower, and Clary being the only other person awake in the institute, Jace runs up stairs.

* * *

"Hey Izzy, it's Simon again. I am really worried about you. Please call me back, or text, or call someone else, just please let me know you are okay. Okay will bye."

Simon hangs up and nearly throws the phone at the wall of his and Jordan's small apartment.

"You throw that phone one more time mister and you are getting a time out," Jordan called from the couch. He sat with Maia on his lap, both of them in the middle of a killing spree in Call of Duty.

"Oh cut him some slack, he's worried about her, we all are," Maia states hitting Jordan on the arm.

"If Call of Duty is your guy's way worrying, then sure, by me guest. Meanwhile I am over here nearly ripping my hair out," Simon yells throwing his cell phone at the wall.

"That's it, in the corner mister!"

Maia giggles, "those otter case are amazing aren't they, that thing doesn't even have a scratch!"

Simon sighs and sets his elbows on the kitchen countertop putting his head in his hands. Where the hell could she be, Simon thought to himself. He looked back up to the couch where Maia and Jordan were now sucking each other's faces off.

"No PDA in front of the vampire," Simon huffs and slams the door to his bedroom, cutting him off from the sound of guns and lip smacking.

Simon curls up on his bed and holds his phone to his chest. Why won't she call?

Simon is woken back up by and loud ringing. He jumps from the bed and searches through his sheets for the ringing phone. Please be Isabelle, he thinks.

The screen of the phone says incoming call from Izzy. Smiling ear to ear, Simon hits talk and instantly starts at it.

"Isabelle, oh my god! Where have you been, are you alright?"

"Simon," her voice is quiet and ruff as if she has been crying all night.

"Isabelle I'm coming, where are you?"

"Um," Simon hears her sniff. "Central park, near 23rd street I think."

"I'm coming, stay there."

Simon hangs up and instantly bolts out of his bedroom pulling on his coat.

"Jordan, Maia, let's go!"

Maia jumps from on top of Jordan and they both sit up looking confused. Jordan has lipstick stains on his cheeks and neck; surprisingly it is a good color on him.

"Izzy just called. I need to pick her up. Coming or not," Simon stated already halfway out the door. Maia jumps up and follows behind Simon, Jordan behind her.

* * *

After running around the west side of Central park, Maia finally calls out that she found her. Simon, without thinking, runs to the sound of her voice, pushing anyone who gets in his way. Isabelle is curled by under a tree soaked in water, hopefully from last night's storm, with 2 empty wine bottles next to her.

"Izzy!"

Simon runs and curls his body around Isabelle, holding her to him. He presses his face to her neck and breathes in her smell; lavender laced with wine.

"Simon," Isabelle whispers hold his face.

"Come on," Simon answers, lifting her up into his arms and carrying her to the parked car.

"Simon," Isabelle whispers again as if she is still trying to finish a statement.

"Your okay," Simon sighs holder he tighter. Isabelle reaches her arms around his neck and snuggles into him.

Simon sits Isabelle next to Maia in the back and Simon drives with Jordan in the front seat.

"Simon, she's unconscious," Maia yells laying Isabelle down with her head in Maia's lap. Simon jerks the wheel and speeds through traffic lights to go to the institute. Simon has is grip on the wheel so tight that is knuckles are turning white; beads of sweat are pouring down his face. Jordan notices his face is ridden with worry and the only thing he can focus on is driving fast.

"It's going to be okay, she'll be okay," Jordan whispers so only Simon can hear.

"Just please call Jace, tell him we found Isabelle," Simon exasperates. Maia has taken to rubbing Isabelle's head in hope it will help calm her a little.

* * *

"Clary!"

"Can't hear you!" Clary pokes her head out of the shower. Jace is pacing around the room still soaking wet, holding a towel to his waist with one hand and his phone to his ear with the other hand. His phone had gone off 4 times before he finally got out of the shower to answer it.

"Are you coming back in," Clary asks.

"They found her, they found Isabelle," Jace sighed brushing water off his forehead.

"That's great," Clary squealed in delight. "Now come celebrate with me."

"No, she's unconscious." Clary's jaw dropped to the fall and a million thoughts ran through her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ooohhh! what will happen to Isabelle? Please review and follow, it really does make my day ;)**

He hadn't planned on just handing her over to Jace, but what else was he suppose to do, he didn't know how to draw a iratze rune, let alone if that would even fix her. He had been waiting on the end of Isabelle's bed in the hospital wing on the institute for an hour now. Magnus had been called in and Marsye, Alec and Jace had been running out of the room for about 3 hours before they even let him in to see her. No she is asleep on a white cot identical to the rest in the room with a bag of fluids hooked up to her arm. Even asleep she was the most beautiful and perfect person he had even seen.

He had taken up to studying the room around him; dark solid beams, metal runes everywhere and at least a dozen beds; ignoring Magnus's frequent visits to check on Izzy. He had started to picture anime characters running across the walls, dogging window panels and hanging drapes, jumping over lamps and beds.

"Simon."

He twisted around while keeping one hand on Isabelle's ankle convinced that if he toke his hand away she would never wake up. Maia stood behind the bed frame holding a glass of water in her hand.

"Magnus said she will be fine, she just needs so rest," Maia whispers handing him the cold glass of water. Everyone on their own had already come in and told him the same thing, everyone except for Clary.

"I know," Simon said turning back to look at Isabelle. He felt Maia's hand rest of his shoulder.

"Clary wants to talk to you." When Simon didn't reply Maia turned and made her way out of the room.

Simon reaches out and places his hand on Isabelle's cheek; it was still as soft as ever. Oh why did you do this to yourself, Simon thought to himself as if Isabelle, even being asleep, could read his mind.

"Simon?" By the softness in her voice Simon instantly knew Clary was here to pity him.

"I don't want pity, Clary," Simon exhaled nearly jugging his water in one sip. He caught a glimpse of red hair out the corner of his eye, but he refused to look over at her, not wanting to see the pity in her eyes.

"I'm not here to give you pity," Clary whispered. Simon looked over and say anything but sympathy and pity.

"Clary?"

"There's," Clary paused and ran a hand through her hair which was still damp, "something I need to tell you, Simon. It's about Isabelle."

Simon every possible scenario in his head and none of them turned out good. "Clary?" Keeping one hand on Isabelle's cheek, he turned to face Clary who was sitting on the opposite bed to him. Her eyes were droopy as if she didn't sleep very well. Silently, Clary reached into the bag at her shoulder and pulled out a folded picture with water stains on the corners.

Simon took it from her and unfolded it, half not wanting to see want it was. Please don't let it be a picture of Izzy hooking up with someone else, Simon thought. Printed on the photo paper was the picture that he and Isabelle had taken less than a week ago.

Simon scrunched his eyebrows together. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Clary sighed and bit her nail, a bad habit she had adapted over the years. "When Isabelle ran out, I told you it was because she was worried about Alec marrying too young, well I lied. She ran out over that," Clary said gesturing to the photo in Simon's hand.

"What do you mean by that," Simon asked confused about how a picture could cause all the mess Isabelle was in now.

"She is scared, Simon. She is scared of commitment." Clary was overly frustrated now. She never wanted to tell Simon that, she thought is should be something Izzy told him, but based on the situation she probably wont have told him anyway.

"She's scared of love," Simon asked as if it was made up in a fairy tale. Tumblr and instagram have all this stuff about love and he Simon was thinking that the girl he loved could never love him back so freely.

"Simon just listen, okay," Clary begged touching her hand to his knee. Simon flinched away. "She said something about how her dad cheated on her mom and her mom told her to never trust guys, they will only break your heart. I gives she is just scared that you will break her. I see that way see looks at you, she loves you, Simon, but she is terrified of what that entails."

"So I drove half way across the city, became a vampire, been thrown out of my own family, only to have the girl I love too scared to even admit to what she feels for me," Simon yells taking his hand of Isabelle's cheek and putting his head in his hands. I should have been more careful, Simon thought.

"You love me?"

Simon eyes bolted open and he turned to see a rigid Isabelle attempting to sit up in the bed. Her eyes were baggy with mascara smudge all over. Marsye had changed her into a pair of pj's, but even then the dirt from last night still lingered. Knots were formed in her hair, but beyond all that, all Simon noticed were her eyes; as dark and deep as ever; questioning and wondering. Terror and hope both mixed in her eyes.

"Yeah," Simon mumbled quietly not knowing if she heard.

"I'll be back with some water for you Isabelle," Clary said standing up. She was both relieved and appalled that Izzy had woken up at that moment.

"How much of that did you hear," Simon asked when Clary was out of the room.

"Enough," Isabelle stated still struggling to sit up. Even though Simon was hesitant to touch her again, he shifted to place a flat on her back and helped her sit, leaning against the bed frame. Her eyes were still wandering over him, taking in every detail of her knight in not so shining amour.

"Isabelle, I just-."

"No, Simon. I know I should have called and that it was stupid of me. It's just," She pauses for a moment to take a breath and reassure herself. "I have never been in this position before, never been the one vulnerable to being hurt."

Simon sighs and runs he's hands through his hair again trying to let all his frustration out.

"I was scared and I didn't want to be around all Magnus's talk of marriage and shit that was just going to make me go insane," Isabelle sighed resting a hand on Simon's leg. He shuttered a light, but didn't move away. Izzy took that as a good sign.

"I didn't mean to hurt myself-."

"Hurt yourself!" Simon nearly yelled backing Isabelle recoil against the sheets. "You had alcohol poisoning!"

Isabelle snaked back as far as she could go, grasping the arm with the needle in it to her chest.

"Shit," Simon sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just you were gone all night and when we found we your skin looked almost blue."

Isabelle straightened up and little when Simon reached out and put a hand on her arm. "I know," she whispered, but I think it was the kick in the ass I needed."

Simon laughed a little and looked back up at her. "So can we give this one more go," Simon asked brushing his hand against Isabelle's cheek.

She smiled the smallest smile in the world and nodded at his touch. Without even a second though, Simon leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Isabelle was still smiling when he straightened back up.

"Now what was that you were saying about Magnus's talk of marriage," Simon asked raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"You'll have to stay in bed for a few days," Magnus said finishing up some witchy voodoo.

"But she'll be better for next week's family dinner, right," Alec panicked. He and Jace had already planned it all out; they were supposed to go shopping today for a ring and everything.

"Of course."

Alec let out a sigh of relief, slouching back against the cot next to Isabelle. Who knew planned something like this could be so never racking.

"I really don't want to leave right at this moment, but I have a meeting with a Clave member in 20 minutes," Marsye declared reaching a hand to Isabelle from where she stood at the end of the bed. Jace and Clary were next to Isabelle, Jace holding her hand and Clary sitting next to Simon at her feet on the bed.

"I can watch her." Simon jumped at the chance to have so more time alone with Isabelle.

"Alright, be good," Marsye said kissing Isabelle's forehead and hurrying out of the room

"So can I take this thing out now," Isabelle groaned, gesturing to the plastic tube still attached to her arm. The bag was almost empty by now.

"No, not yet." Magnus was bustling with the drip bag. Alec took the opportunity to ask Jace to "help" him with something, aka time to go ring shopping. Jace gave Clary a quick kiss and hurried out with Alec. They were in the all clear until they heard shouting from behind them when they were almost to the main doors leading outside.

"Can I come," Clary asked catching up them and walking along side Alec in the hall.

"No," Alec snapped. He still was a little jealous over the fact Jace loved her and not him.

"Don't you wait a more feminine opinion?"

"With pick out weight sets." Alec smiled inside; very proud of the fact he was able to come up with a manly and witty response to that so quick. Maybe Jace was finally starting to rub off on him.

"Oh please," Clary huffed. "You don't think I know that you guys are going ring shopping?"

God, how does the damn girl know everything, Alec thought. He placed his arm in the arm in the door frame, prohibiting Clary from following them. No way was he going to let some little mundane girl screw this up, besides the point that she was not a mundane.

"I know you don't like me, but don't you think I could be some help," Clary whined. Inside she felt horrible for both Alec and Magnus go behind each other's backs, but it was for love, granted Alec might not even let her come.

Jace, being no help at all in the situation finally decides to speak up. "Alec I hate to say this, but she could help. Neither one of us know anything about this sort of thing, Clary on the other hand, helped her mom plan her wedding to Luke."

"Hate to," Clary sputtered putting her hands on hips. Jace smiled, she was always so pretty when she was mad.

"Fine," Alec huffed moving his hand. Clary squealed with glee and bounced along the path way to the car, giving Jace a fake cold shoulder.

* * *

2 hours, 2 hours they had been there looking for the perfect ring. Alec eyes were starting to hurt looking at all the glittery jewelry. Clary had taken it to point out everything in every store in the mall, from simple gold bands to rings that would cost as much as an angel itself, not to mention the rings that looked like they were only worthy of being worn by an angel.

"Would about that one," Clary asked pointing out a small ring with a pink diamond.

"Too simple," Alec shrugged. How long could this take, Alec sighed to himself.

"Would about that one?"

"Too expensive."

"Too expensive, bullshit. That one?"

"No."

Clary sighed. "What is wrong with that one," she asked resting her elbows on the glass case.

"I just don't like it."

"Excuse me," A big bury man came up to them in a perfectly ironed tux. Perfect, the Help, Alec thought to himself. "Is there something I can help you find today?"

"Yes," Jace yelled jumping up from a sitting chair in the corner of the room and running over. "We have been looking for hours. We are looking for an engagement ring for him." Jace exhales totally disguised. Turns out Clary coming was not so bad after all, considering Alec is taking forever (over excaudate the foreeeeever.)

"Ah, an open handed proposal and now the ring," The man said smirking. Alec and Clary both crunched their eyebrows together while Jace understood completely and was trying not to laugh.

"This is our best seller. I am sure the lady will find it very appealing," The man gesture to ring on display. Clary's eyes wide and she stutters uncontrollably and Jace burst out laugh, bending over placing his hands on his knees.

"Were not-," Alec stammers

"No not at-," Clary coughs.

"I'm gay," Alec nearly shouts at the same time as Clary shouts, "He's gay!"

The man's mouth forms into an o shape and he turns bright red.

"My apologizes, so a ring for the young man over there then," The man asks looking at Jace who looks up at that moment and widens his eyes.

"I'm not fucking gay! How could a face this sexy like guys. And for the record, the perfect girl right over there is my girlfriend." Just to make his point, Jace pulls Clary up against him and kisses her smack on the mouth.

"Maybe we should go," Clary whispers pulling Jace out of the shop, Alec following behind them.

After another hour at the mall, Alec finally decides on a ring. It had a wide set band the curved up towards a huge configuration of diamonds and jewels, so were colored. It truly was beautiful.

"Can we go now," Jace whined, he had been practically piggy backing Alec since the last 4 stores.

"Yes," Clary stated racing him back to the car. Alec lingered behind smiling at the little black box. It was glittery enough for Magnus, but simple enough that Alec had picked it out. Watching Jace bet Clary to the car reminded Alec of a family, maybe him and Magnus should adopt a kid?

**What do you think? Should Magnus and Alec adopt? maybe... comment if you have any ideas ;) have a wonderful day **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow people who read fanfic's. How is everyone? So is you can tell I am very happy. I get to go to Palm Springs for spring break, Divergent is on Friday and City of Heavenly fire is like 2 weeks away! **

**All rights go to Cassie Clare **

*skip one week to the family dinner*

Maryse had made reservations at a high end restaurant down town. She arrived early to make sure everything was perfect. Their table was set outside on a private balcony. Twinkling lights were strung overtop of the table, casting a yellow glow on the white table cloth. An abundance of pink roses were set in the middle of the table. Everything was topped off with the cast of the stars from the night sky.

Maryse settled down into a chair and stared up at the stars, waiting for her guests to arrive.

"Magnus, we have to go!"

Alec had never been more stressed in his life. He was pacing around the living room whipping sweat off his forehead. What if he says no, Alec thought getting more anxious, now sweat was pouring down his face. Would he say no? Why wouldn't he?

He is nearly 800 years old; maybe he doesn't want to get married. Alec was having a full out melt down.

"Should I do this… maybe I… but I spent all the money… love and…. Fuck," Alec starts mumbling.

"Alec, what did you do to Chairman Meow," Magnus cried running down the hall and grabbing the cat from the couch. Alec, as confused as ever looked over at the stupid cat in Magnus's arms. It was shooting darts at him.

Oh shit he knows, Alec thought. What if Magnus can read the cats thought and knows he is going to propose tonight! Oh god.

"Alec?"

Alec was knocked out of his daze to really look at Magnus. He was dressed in a glittery red tuxedo with a mustache tie.

"Magnus, what are you wearing!"

Magnus smiled and set the cat down on the sofa.

"That's not even the best part," he laughed pressing a button on the inside of jacket. Suddenly his jacket lit up with bright flashing red and blue lights lighting up the already room, an enormous grin was plastered on his face.

"Magnus," Alec cried with wide eyes. "This was supposed to be a fancy affair!"

Oh god, what if he ruins it all! What if his parents don't accept the proposal, Alec started to panic again.

"Alec calm down, I will turn them off. Your making Chairman Meow stressed out!"

Magnus turns off the lights and raises his hands in a surrendering position.

"Come on, let's go," Magnus laughs wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. Both men keep a firm grip on the black boxes in their pockets. Despite it all, Magnus was having a freak out inside.

* * *

Perfection; that was the first thing that came to Jace's mind when he saw Clary step outside of the house from where he was waiting in the car. Black lace covered both her arms and trailed down to her knees. It almost looked like a tight black dress with a layer of lace overtop with a deep V-neck. She was stunning.

"Like what you see," Clary laughed climbing into the car.

"Just one thing," He whispered reaching over and pulling out the clip in her hair, letting her curly hair down past her shoulders.

"Just like that night at Magnus's party," Clary mumbles while biting her nails. Jace smiles and leans in to kiss her, taking an attempt to distract her from her new bad habit. Clary smiled and kissed him harder, leaning over the centre counsel.

Jace didn't bother to stop her when she climbed over the counsel to sit on his lap. Her dress was perfect, showing off her every curve in the best possible.

"You are exceptionally beautiful," Jace sighed moving his lips down to her neck. Clary sighed against him and started to play with his hair. All her nerves were lit up and all she could feel was the sense of Jace's lips on her skin, she was on fire. ('This girl is on fiiiirree!')

Jace moaned a little when Clary pressed down on his hips.

"Clary. Clary," Jace demanded pushing Clary away. She continued to kiss him, but he pulled his head away ignoring her lips. The feeling of her on top of him was so wonderful, but as wonderful as this was, it was the not the time or the place. Plus if he and Clary were late his mom would chew him out.

"Clary we have to go," Jace sighed as Clary pouted and kissed him once more before climbing off his lap and taking her seat back. The rest of the ride was comfortable silence.

* * *

"Isabelle, you look amazing," Clary squealed running up to hug Isabelle. She had one arm around hooked in Simons while holding her hand bag. Dark red fabric was draped down her body with a sweetheart neckline embedded with silver gems.

"Thank you," Izzy laughed unhooking from Simon to sit next to her and Simon next to her.

"So how are you feeling," Maryse asked after asking for the waiter to pour them both a glass of wine.

"Still a little dizzy, but much better. Is dad coming," Isabelle asked. Clary noticed that even though they had sat down, Simon still had not let go of her hand.

"Yeah." Maryse sighed and rubbed her head. "He insisted on it, wanting to be part of some goddamn family unit or something."

Clary raised an eyebrow; yes she could do that now, and took a sip of her wine. After minutes of awkward silence Simon finally spoke up. Everyone had almost forgotten that he was there, not saying a word since he sat down.

"How is work at the institute?"

Maryse looked up a little shocked that he had spoken and stuttered for an answer.

"Um, fine I guess. Not many visitors."

Simon nodded and drank his wine. After everything that had happened over the last week, no one could think of something to say.

"Alec! Magnus," Jace suddenly cried jumping up from the table. Everyone turned to see Magnus and Alec strutting in. Magnus is decked out in a sparkly attire of red glitter.

"Oh, Mary, this is amazing," Magnus cheers hugging her. Maryse cringes at the use of her unwanted nickname. "It just needs a little glitter."

Magnus pulls away and pulls out a handful of glitter, throwing it up in the air.

"You carry glitter around in your pocket," Alec sputters staring at his hand.

"You don't?"

Maryse sighs again and nearly storms out of the room. She is obviously tense, but Alec can't seem to figure it out.

"Come sit," Jace says gesturing to the empty seats across the table.

"Love the tux," Isabelle gushes resting her head on her free hand. Clary smiles and stares down at the table. This is what it should look like, all of us together, nothing in the way. After a comfortable silence feel over the balcony, all amazed at the beauty that the night held. The stars were shining so bright, brighter than ever before.

"Max is here," Isabelle whispers to no one in particular staring up and the stars through the array of glittering lights. "I can feel him in the stars looking down at use."

Simon squeezed her hand tighter and kissed Izzy's cheek, "He has been here all along."

The balcony is filled with the everlasting conversations about demon killing, glitter and all things shadowhunters and vampires.

"So what is it like a blood sucker," Jace asks as if intrigued by the idea of having fangs.

"You drink blood," Simon sighed, tired of Jace's drunken questions.

"Oh Jace, give him a break," Isabelle sighs resting her head on his shoulder. Clary smiles at the idea of Simon not being alone anymore. Shivers unexpectedly go up her spine and she turns just her head to see Jace smiling at her with the same smile he had while kissing her back in the car.

Empty salad bowls were set out along the table and Jace had his fork in his hands; play with the leftover lettuce in his bowl. With his other hand, Jace is running his fingertips gently up and down Clary's spine sending shivers down her body.

Normal conversations passed around the room, most from Jace who was obviously tipsy asking Simon about vampires and why they sparkle. Robert didn't bother to show up until just before dinner was served, but when he did, he made a show of making sure everyone knew it; taking a cherry tomato of Alec's plate and plopping himself down at the other end of the table opposite to Maryse.

Dinner continued on without much conversation, everyone was too wrapped in there dinner (a pepper corn steak with fresh mashed potatoes, gravy and grilled vegetables). By the time dessert came around (black forest cheese cake with raspberry reduction) the stars were shining brightly casting eerie glows on both Isabelle and Clary's faces.

Alec started panicking as the dessert was coming out. It was now or never. He did even notice that as soon as he stood up so did Magnus. Funny enough they tapped their glasses with a spoon at the exact same time.

"Well this is awkward," Jace mumbles chuckling into his beer glass.

"It's only awkward if you say it's awkward," Simon grumbled.

Everyone suddenly started talking at once, Isabelle hushing Simon, Simon muttering under his breath, Jace yelling at Simon and Clary getting mad at Jace for yelling at Simon.

"All right, everyone shut up," Robert yelled in an outrage. Immediately everyone hushed and turned toward the gay couple who were convinced that the other should go first.

"Just say your damn things at the same time," Isabelle yelled, knowing what Magnus wants to say.

"1..." Magnus started

"2…"

"3…." They both pulled out a small box and got on their knees.

**Please review ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovelies, how is everyone? For some reason I have gone on a writing streak and will most likely have another chapter up tomorrow.**

**;)**

Tired didn't even begin to describe how Alec felt when he dragged his butt through the doors of the institute. His dad had thrown a huge fit when both he and Magnus purposed to the other. Alec, of course had said yes and the same time Magnus had said yes. He had started to wonder if it was the day of saying the same things. Robert had stormed off the balcony with Maryse strangely following him. No one else had even given a glance when Robert stormed off, Isabelle was too busy having the ultimate my-brother-is-getting-married-I-better-be-the-maid-of-honor, which of choose Magnus had already promised her. Clary immediately started chatting off Alec's ear explained that she had known about Magnus wanting to purpose too, but didn't want to wreck the surprise. Alec was to focus on his dad to really pay any attention to Izzy's wedding freak out or even Jace's pat on the back. Something was wrong with his parents, he knew all about the fact that Robert and Maryse wanted a divorce and that he was old enough now to go off without either of them, but his mom had filed for a divorce a month ago. Either her brain is slow at processing the fact that Robert had cheated

on her and now she is going through grief or there is something else going on.

He had pondered that question all night through the drinks and celebration until he finally decided to drive back home to find his mom and leave Magnus with Isabelle. Magnus had promised to get Isabelle back home in her drunken state after Simon had to leave for a band emergency and Jace had to carry a passed out Clary home.

Marsye had always felt most comfortable in the training room so he went there first. Sure enough there she was, still dressed for dinner with her hair falling out of its up do, throwing knives at a target.

"Mom?" Alec hadn't called her that in almost a year. Out loud that is, she was always referred to his mom in his head.

Maryse whipped her head around after lodging another dagger into the side wall.

"Alec," she exclaimed. "Why aren't you out celebrating with Magnus! You're getting married, you should be out, not hanging with your mother." As much as she was trying to hide it Alec could still see her puffed eyes and tear stains.

"What happened with Robert?" Robert had lost the title of dad a long time ago. Maryse instantly backed up and shock her head.

"Nothing, he is just being an ass like he always is," she remarked grabbing at another dagger.

"It's not nothing, you were crying! Did he hurt you?"

"You can't prove that. Now I think it's time for you to go!"

Maryse stared angrily at the target as if it too would get scared and leave. She hurled another knife at the wall, this one hitting just above the target.

"It's this damn dress," Maryse screamed ripping away the hem of her dress and letting the fabric float to the ground. Alec toke another hesitant step forward, but kept his mouth shut until he reached his mom who was now curled on the ground next to a set of weights, her head in her hands. He stretched out his arms to encircle his mother

"I know this has been hard on you. I know that you are a strong person, but you can't just keep going like nothing hurts you. Please," Alec whispers holding his mom tight. When she refused to move, keeping her head in her knees, he suggested a movie night like they used to do when Alec was 5 and sick at home.

"Hercules?"

Maryse lifted her head at the sound of her favourite Disney movie. She used to sit on the couch with Alec and joke that Hercules was the hottest Disney character yet.

"I'll make the popcorn," he offered. Even though he wanted to find out what was wrong, he would settle with at least getting his mom distracted from it.

"Okay," Maryse smiled shaking out Alec's hair as if he was a five years old.

* * *

About halfway through the movie Magnus called to inform Alec that he had made sure Isabelle was in Simons care, leaving out the fact that she had passed out like Clary, and that he was headed back to his own apartment. Alec had decided to stay at the institute for the night.

"Who was that," Maryse asked when Alec returned.

"Magnus."

Alec plopped himself down back beside his mom and paused the movie. All through the movie Maryse continued to twitch, finally Alec shut off the movie just before Hercules had to save his love.

"Come on that's the best part," Maryse cried. Alec stared at her right in the eye, begging her to tell him what was wrong without talking.

"You're not coming to stop until I tell you what happened are you," Maryse sighed. Alec shook his head and took his moms hands. "I just feel that I and your father should work this out on our own."

Alec sighed obviously giving up and starting the movie again without a word.

"Alec-," Maryse whined.

"Just promise me you will be careful around him okay," Alec sighed getting up from the couch and leaving before the movie was even over.

* * *

Good morning," Jace smiled watching a sleep ridden Clary stumble into the kitchen grasping for the only thing keeping her out of bed, coffee. "Have a little bit of a hangover?"

Clary grumped something none understandable and plunked herself down on an island chair. Her hair was scrunched up in a knot at the back of her head.

"So I had a thought last night," Jace started but was cut off by a clearly pissed off Clary.

"Could you just shut up for a second until the coffee kicks in!" Clary rubbed her temples and Jace tried as best he could to not laugh. Appose to Clary, Jace could handle his liquor quite a bit better and had decided to get up a little earlier to make her breakfast and hot coffee; the best remedy for a hangover.

"Okay, what did you want to say," Clary sighed and put on her best 'interested' face.

"What if we got a place of our own? Just listen to this for a second," Jace hushed as Clary was about to protest. "I mean we could get a small place, nothing too big. You would never have to risk my family seeing your ass, which by the way is poking out under my shirt that you stole." Clary sputtered and pulled the shirt down. "We could even get a dog, cook our own meals , run on our own schedules. What do you think? I don't want to pressure you into anything."

Clary seemed to ponder the idea for a moment and smiled.

"I like it."

"Me too," Jace laughed and kissed Clary's forehead while pouring her another cup of coffee.

"Hey, did you think there was something with your mom last night. I mean she is usually not on edge that much," asked yawning widely.

Jace shrugged and dug into his plate of bacon, eggs and toast with jam. "It might be something to do with the divorce with Robert." Robert too had lost the title of dad from Jace even though he wasn't really his dad in the first place.

"Maybe."The next few minutes were enjoyable as both of them finished off their food and dumped the plates in the sink.

"How about I go check on Izzy then meet you on 9th ave at that little café for lunch," Clary asked.

"Sure meet you in an hour."

* * *

"Isabelle I know you're in there," Clary yelled pounding on the door, then suddenly cut off when she got a wicked head pound from her still remaining hangover.

The door flew open and a tired, washed out Simon stood looking as pissed off as ever.

"Do you wanna wake up the whole building," He hissed.

"It's 11 in the morning!"

"I know," Simon sighed as if someone just told him the Easter bunny wasn't real. He stepped back and opened the door wider to let Clary in. The apartment was cleaner then it usually was with all the chairs in the right place and no take out wrappers stilling left out.

"Isabelle's changing," Simon yawned and went over to the kitchen to retrieve his still steaming coffee.

" So what was the band emergency about last night," Clary asked accepting a mug of coffee from Simon.

"Oh," Simon mumbled like he had totally forgotten about it. "Nothing, some shit with Jordan."

Clary didn't get a chance to ask him to farther explain when Isabelle came stumbling out of the bedroom blowing hair out of her face.

"Where is the coffee," She immediately asked ignoring the red head sitting on the counter. Simon passed her his mug and she nearly drowned it in one slip.

"Whoa there, slow down," Simon toke his mug back and replaced it with a pink one for her. Isabelle looked disorientated for a moment before noticing Clary.

"When did you get here?"

"A minute ago, I wanted to check on you," Clary answered. She couldn't help but stare at Isabelle. Even with matted hair, stained jeans and one of Simon's Star Wars shirts she still looked perfect. Even with an obvious hangover, not quite as bad as Clary's, how was that possible?

"Magnus texted me and said you passed out," Clary worriedly said.

"What, why didn't I know of this," Simon sputtered shooting coffee out his nose.

"Well you do now and it's not like you care," Isabelle snorted. "Magnus stayed until 3 am waiting for you to get back to make sure someone was with me."

Simon shrunk down and sipped at what was left of his coffee do intending to tell anyone what had happened. It didn't make a difference to their lives anyway.

Isabelle, as blunt as she was, continued to poke at the question without really asking it directly.

"How was the band thing?"

"How did you get back?"

"Was everything alright?"

Simon finally gave up and stormed off into his bedroom slamming the door.

"I should go now," Clary squeaked jumping off the counter. "You might want to give him some space. Do you want to come to lunch with me and Jace? Some fresh air might do you well," Clary offered tugging on her coat.

"No thanks," Isabelle shock her head. "I think I should go apologize."

With that Clary closed the door behind her and headed north toward the little café to meet Jace.

* * *

Through lunch, Jace and Clary debated the cons and advantages to owning their own house. The main thing was that one of them would need to get a job to pay for the house. Clary knew Jace was committed to shadowhunting and would a hate a mundane job. Jace however knew Clary was an amazing artist and figured she could get some kind of job along those lines. Both of them came to the conclusion that it would be a good idea, they have been together for a while now and Clary felt she needed something to be responsible for other than a witch light stone.

"So if we get a house, can we get a dog," Clary asked secretly remembering her dream of having a cuddle buddy for the nights her mom was out.

"Maybe, but you should know that every fish I ever owned died within 24 hours," Jace responded with mild pride for being a fish serial killer.

"Murder," Clary laughed under breath. All she could picture for the rest of lunch was an image of 7 year old Jace sticking his face against the glass of a fish tank wondering why the fish was floating upside down.

"So should we take a look at what's available," Jace asked a giddy Clary

She smiled and said sure. They were all finally growing up. Alec was getting married, they were getting a house, and everything was changing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! how is everybody? Just got back from Palm Springs, it was HOT! **

Simon could hear the wind whistling outside as he hugged Isabelle to his chest. She had come in an hour ago and tired to apologize, he had simply waved it off and kissed her. Now they lay in front of the TV on the stained couch watching Isabelle's favourite movie; Where she went. With her half sleep on his chest Simon reached down and brushed a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Izzy stuttered for a moment but settled again to the tune of the cello over the TV.

"I love you, Isabelle," Simon whispered as he himself drifted off.

* * *

"Alec?"

Alec had dragged his ass back to Magnus's apartment after one last attempt to talk to his mom, which had failed when she argued that she had somewhere to be and ran off. He still had no clue what was going on with his mom, maybe Isabelle could talk to her.

"Yeah Magnus it's me. I slept at the institute last night." Alec yawned at the exhaustion of staying up all time with different scenarios running through his mind about what might be going on with his mom.

"I would say good morning but it's 2 in the afternoon," Magnus started but then stopped at the sight of Alec looking dead on the couch. "What happened to you!"

"Lack of sleep, lack of food," Alec grumbled. Magnus chuckled and fiddled with the stone around his finger. Alec had forgotten all about the large ring on his finger until now. In the sunlight, streaming in from Magnus's grad windows, it sparkled creating a faint rainbow on the carpet.

"You like it," Magnus asked taking his lovers hand.

"I do," Alec whispered. Smiling, Alec sucked his head down and rested it on Magnus's shoulder.

"Want to start looking at venues," Magnus asked after a moment of silence.

"So soon? Let's just enjoy being engaged for now, okay?"

"Okay," Magnus whispered. Everything was calm in the apartment until Alec's stomach interrupted the silence.

"Wanna order Thai food," Magnus chuckled.

* * *

"Robert we need to talk about this," Maryse nearly yelled in to the phone but silenced herself when she reloaded people were staring.

"No we don't. There is nothing to talk about."

"I cannot keep this a secret forever!"

"Then don't. Get rid of it, I don't give a shit!" Maryse sighed in frustration.

"Please Robert. Just come meet me," Maryse was begging at this point. All she heard after that was a loud buzz indicating Robert had hung up.

* * *

Isabelle woke with a start. The city outside Simon's window was blaring despite it being night, but that was not what woke her. Around her neck, the ruby stone necklace was vibrating. As slowly as she should, Isabelle untangled herself from a sleeping Simon and grabbed her shadowhunting equipment.

As she walked down the hall in Simon's apartment building her necklace started to rattle more until it was nearly shaking. Isabelle stopped, standing outside a door marked with the number 13. Just her luck.

The apartment inside was covered in a thin layer of dust giving Izzy shivers up her spine. Chairs and cloths were toppled over to show old worn out furniture that should have been thrown out a long time ago. She debated whether to call Alec or Jace for help, but decided against it.

Throw the main door was a wide open living room/ dining room with a kitchen in the back. The apartment was a bit smaller than Simons and Jordan's. A door in the back was thrown open and a trail of black slime was seeping out from the door.

Breaking through the erg to call someone for back up, Izzy stepped through the door. On the back wall was an iron posted bed with a nightstand and lamp, nothing else. Ignoring the slim, but secretly pissed off it was on her shoes, she bent down and poked at it. Still wet. The demon couldn't have gone that far. As she was about to turn back and search the rest of the house and dark figure jumped out from under the bed, showering Isabelle in curtain of blackness.

Izzy lashed out and managed to push the figure away. A layer of the black slim was covering her clothes. Spinning back around she whipped out her whip, hell bent on get vengeance for her now ruined clothes. Before she could even slash back at whatever it was, it disappeared. The room was empty, just Isabelle standing in the middle of the room looking as confused as ever. Not planning on wasting another second she raced out of the building and started running down to the institute, she had never heard of a demon being able to disappear before and needed to find out what it was.

She was in the middle of a text to Simon explaining what had happened, planning on sending another to both Jace and Alec telling them to meet her at the institute if they weren't already there when a girl appeared on the street in front of her. Literally appeared.

Isabelle stopped dead in the street and tilted her head to get a better view. The girl had 2 pigtails and a white dress. If no one had seen her magically appear they wouldn't have thought twice about it, but Isabelle was better than that. Squinting harder she could she a black spot on the girl's forehead as if someone had splattered her with paint. That was not a little girl!

Just as Isabelle realized the urgency of her situation the splatter expanded and covered the girl in blackness. Izzy turned and started run, but not fast enough. The blackness collided with her. Her whole body was on fire and it felt like her limbs were being ripped apart.

Then there was silence. The street was left empty with Isabelle's phone shattered on the pavement, message still unsent

**OWWWWWW! What happened to Izzy? review your ideas or just review if you love my sparkling personality**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soooooooooooooooo, watcha doin? I happen to love the next chapter so get ready!**

Simon woke up to the sound of smacking echoing through the small apartment. Light was steaming in through the curtain and the alarm clock read 7:20. The bed next to him was cold and his Star Wars shirt that Izzy had been laying was thrown on the floor. Heaving himself out of bed he staggered over to the door throwing it open before he realized he was only in his boxers.

"Whoa dude, I love you to death, but not in that kind of way," Jordan laughed looking down at Simon's light saber boxers. Simon grumbled and opens the door for Jordan. It was obvious to the fact that Jordan spent the night at Maia's. His hair was ruffled and he was wearing the classic walk of sham clothes; baggy jeans and an over sized sweater.

"I haven't seen you in a week, where were you," Simon asked winking at Jordan in the process.

"Isabelle had texted Maia about some band emergency that I didn't know about, so what's up?" Simon stuttered still trying to avoid the conversation of that was really happening.

"Nothing," Simon retorted. "Matt just lost his drumsticks, found them though." Simon felt even worse lying to Jordan since he was in their band.

"Well that was a good waste of a trip," Jordan grumbled.

"So where did you go anyway? Other than the obvious fact that you were just with Maia."

"How did you know, man dude I think those vampire mojo shit is really kicking in! Are you telepathic?"

Simon laughed and went to get some water for his tipsy friend, "No I am not telepathic, as awesome as that would be, our just performing the most dramatic walk of shame ever!"

Jordan shrugged and posed proactively in front of Simon. "Why, do you find this distracting?" (hahahaha Finnick)

"Did you just quote The Hunger Games?"

Jordan scoffed and put and hand to his heart as if he was just wounded. "I quoted Finnick Odair from Mockingjay, the third book!"

Simon just stared. Was this what he was like when he went on about Star Wars, he thought. Jordan was now snooping through the fridge for food tossing out bottles of old ketchup and mustard.

"Why do we even have relish? Nobody likes it," Jordan asked. Simon figured at this rate he had no hope of going back to sleep, so he packed Jordan into the bag of his beaten up 1970's car and drove off to McDonalds for breakfast.

* * *

"Jace what the hell is this?"

Clary had gone into their shared room in the institute to take a well deserved nap when she found a mile high stack of papers sitting on the bed, each with a picture of a house and a million numbers which Clary had no one idea what they meant.

"Jace!"

Clary was about to start another round of banter when at Jace when he appeared in the doorway with prime expression on his face.

"House hunting, remember? I looked up every house in a 320 square mile radius from here and below our $90 000 budget. Plus I looked up houses with a 79% income rate."

Clary smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Not a thing! I had Magnus look it all up."

Clary laughed and sat down on the bed being careful not to disrupt Jace's pile of papers.

"So how do we start," Clary asked brushing a piece of hair from her face and riffling through a stack of papers Jace had separated and handed her.

"Pick out the ones that stand out to you, then we can go look at them in person. "

After an hour of sorting and arguing about what music to play while sorting, they finally narrowed it down to 10 houses. Clary's favourite was a small detached house with a brick outside. The house itself was a little big than the rest, but she had fallen in love with the old style and openness.

"Wanna go looking tomorrow," Jace asked running a hand through his hair and faking brutal pain from a paper cut.

"Let's just enjoy this for a moment, let it all soak in. No more talk of locations and budget. Plus I never got that nap that I originally desired," Clary mumbled settling herself down on Jace's chest.

* * *

"Alec, which one do like better? I think the ruby brings out my eyes." Magnus had been trying on vests for an hour and Alec was at his breaking point.

"Your cat eyes," Alec asked.

"I find them unique. Maybe I should go with the more sparkly on."

"Just get the one you like the best!" Alec was at the point of pulling his hair out. He was saved by the ringing of his phone. He toke the opportunity to run out of the store while appraising the lord for saving him. Once outside and away from the loitering smokers he answered the call, surprisingly from Simon.

"Simon?"

"Yeah Alec, uh congratulations on the engagement, uh have you seen Isabelle at all today?"

"No I thought she was with you."

"No she was gone in the morn- I mean I haven't seen her."

"Okay, I get it, you two sleep together. I don't care, as long as you don't go into details or get her pregnant. I haven't seen her, but I can call her if you want."

"No I already did, it went straight to voice mail. Can you just tell me if you see her?"

"Sure." Alec felt a pit form in his stomach, it was like his sister to runaway, but she would always leave a note or a text. Simon probably pissed her off somehow; no doubt she was tiding out at the mall.

"Alec!"

Huffing, Alec turned around to face a smiling Magnus holding 3 bags worth of vests.

"I thought you only needed one vest!"

Magnus shrugged, "You told me to get the one I liked the best and I liked them all!"

"Fine, can be go now I set reservations at a diner. I don't want to be late," Alec sighed.

**Reviews always brighten my mode *hint***


	10. Chapter 10

**I love this chapter, but I don't know why. Anyways hope you all had a wonderful spring break!**

Black spots swarm in front of Isabelle's eyes as she gained conciseness. Nothing about the world around her looked familiar. Towering trees grew all around her with sounds of buzzing insects. Vines strung from the tress, showering her eyes in a world of green. Using more effort than should be necessary, Izzy tilted her head to get a better view. All she could see was the murky, vine strung trees. Tilting her head to the other side, which resulted in a groan of pain, she saw a metal gray building, no more than 2 stories, that looked like it was built out of scrap metal. Only then, looking down on the forest floor, did she notice that she was strapped up at least 40 feet in the air, tied to the tree.

"Fuck," she grumbled against the restrains. The more she struggled, the more the ropes dug into her wrists and ankles.

"Struggling isn't going to help."

Isabelle nearly had a heart attack at how close the voice was. Tugging once again at the restrains which were the only difference between her life and death by fall, she managed to twist her head up just enough to see a wood made platform that wrapped around the top of the tree, with a rope ladder leading off to another tree, no doubt a way for getting to her without her getting at them.

"Oh, course you probably can't see me."

The platform creaks above Izzy even so slightly, giving her the impression someone moved. Suddenly blond hair flopped in front of her face. A girl who would give Regina George a run for her money was hanging upside down near Isabelle's face with the biggest grin ever. Makeup, bright pinks and purple, decked out her face which should have made her look like a Barbie doll overdone, but she looked perfect.

"I'm Brenda. So nice to see that you are finally awake," she curled her lips when she spoke and her eyes light up to bright burning green.

Isabelle sucked in a breath and spat in the girls face. Anger swelled up inside her knowing that she was responsible or at least helped with her kidnapping.

Brenda growled and splattered the spit off her face. "Well that was rude! Nice to meet you too!" She sputtered, and grinned devilishly at Isabelle.

"Why," Isabelle cried as loudly as possible growling back at the model of a girl in front of her face.

"Well you see there is something you have that we need. Unfortunately for you, we don't know where to find it. If you care to cooperate, this can be over much soon."

Isabelle racked her mind for anything that someone could want from her other than her demon necklace which was still hanging around her neck, so they didn't want that.

"What could you want from me," Izzy sputtered again slowly losing energy.

"Oh sweetie," Brenda sighed running a finger down Isabelle's jaw, which to her would be running it up her jaw. "You really don't know how far deep your family is on this do you?" Blood was started to rush to Brenda's head, making her cheeks light, up making her even more perfect. Isabelle groaned, despite being tied up a tree and kidnapped having no idea where she was, she was still jealous.

Izzy looked at Brenda through her eyelashes. "Who brought me here and where exactly am I?"

"Not who, what!" Brenda smiled. "Though I will choose to choose to let you think over that, you will need something to do tied up to this tree any who. As for where you are," she titled her arm out and turned her head to look at the scenery.

"Welcome to the Demise."

* * *

"I hated the bathroom, it was so small!"

While looking at houses, Jace had stumbled on one that he loved, but Clary seemed to only have complaints.

"And the backyard, it was non-existent! You agree with me that the kitchen was so outdated right?"

Jace tugged on the wheel of the car and pulled on to the shoulder of the road (yes, I have been studied for drivers Ed and know what that means Star!)

"Clary, I love you, but please shut up! If you don't like it just say that, there's more to look at," Jace sighed turning to Clary who had her lips clapped shut. Of all the things in the world, at least he got a girl who shut up when he asked.

"Sorry," Clary mumbled and darted her eyes away. Jace had 2 options now, since there was obviously something bigger here. He could pull back into traffic and drive or consult his girlfriend. Even though first seemed easier, but he choose the latter.

"Clary, what is it?"

She turned back to look up at him and shook her head.

"Hey, if this is about Isabelle we are going to find her. I promise. I am not going to let my sister and your future parabatai just vanish."

Clary makes an effort to smile at Jace. "I know," Clary mumbled. "It's just this feels wrong."

Jace sputtered a little. Wrong? Their relationship wrong? Buying a house together wrong? "What do you mean by that?" He didn't mean for it to come out as snarky as it did.

"Well buying a house and Magnus and Alec getting married. We could be out looking for Isabelle, but we are looking at houses! She has been gone for 2 days Jace, where could she have gone?"

Jace flattened his breath and leaned over the center console to a hug a teary Clary.

"Okay, let's start looking then. Where do you want to start?"

Clary seemed to ponder this for a moment, nothing left in her brain to say. Then her face light up with excitement. "Erik!"

Jace scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Simon said that her phone went straight to voicemail," Clary started to explain. "Erik is awesome with computers; we could get him to track her phone. I mean he plays mine craft and league of legends all the time with Simon."

"What the fuck is that," Jace asked giving Clary a weird look. "I agree it could work, but you have been hanging around that bloodsucker too long!" Clary stifled a laugh while pulling out her phone to call Erik and Simon.

* * *

"You think you can do it?"

Erik had shown up at Simon's apartment an hour ago under the impression they were playing the online Star Trek game. Erik had agreed to do it under the terms that someone goes to buy him Taco Bell. Simon was last to touch his nose.

"Yah. A few things though, I need her name and phone number," Alec handed him a slip of paper with both written on it. "I would like to point out that my Taco Bell is still not here," Clary rolled her eyes. "And lastly should I be concerned for the man in the sparkly vest with no pants on sitting on the couch?"

"No," Alec, Clary and Jace said at the same time.

"Though he could put pants on," Clary hinted at Magnus.

"I don't wear pants at home," he shrugged.

"This isn't your home," She pointed out.

"Ah, but it is eh home, therefore I do not wear pants!" Clary rolled her eyes and flickered her hand at Magnus.

"Oh give the man a break, we men need to let our body breath a little," Jace stated defending Magnus.

"Breath from what, it's not like you Clary have done anything on that level yet," Alec snarled gaining a blush from Clary and a smack on the head from Jace. Meanwhile Erik was dumbstruck on his computer watching it all unfold.

"You guys have been together like 4 years and you still haven't done it," Erik asked shocked at Clary.

"Haven't done what," Simon asked walking through the door carrying a bag with a bell on it.

"Nothing," Jace and Clary sputtered at the same time then blushed.

Simon waved it off and focused back on Erik, too nervous about Isabelle more than anything.

"I was able to track down the cell tower it last binged off on which was 10 minutes ago; it's going to take a while to get the exact location though."

Simon was jittered with hope and despair, "How long?"

"Few hours, 2 at the least."

Groans erupted through the room and everyone shoot a glare at Erik.

3 hours later, Erik and Simon were attempting to teach Jace how to play Call of Duty zombie style, which was defiantly lowering his macho level as every time he saw a zombie on the screen he would scream as appose to kill it. Alec and Magnus had started a game of go fish and to make it more interested would play continuing games with the losing person taking off a piece of clothing. Clary was praying that Magnus won the next round as she was not looking forward to his purple boxers hitting the floor and getting to bear witness to his junk.

"Damn it," Jace squealed in a high voice as he ran out of virtual bullets.

"You're dead," Erik declared. Not entertained anymore by Jace, he decided to get up and check how the search was pending.

"Hey I think I found it," Erik shouted over Jace's girl screams. Clary blew a sigh of relief as Alec was one move away from winning again. Simon jumped up from the carpet and nearly killed everyone to get to the computer.

"Where?"

"32rd ave bay ridge," Erik squinted to read the street name.

Simon didn't even hesitate to grab his coat and go running down the hall.

"Guess we are going now," Alec sighed.

32rd ave was nothing like Jace pictured. It was a short street lining off an alley with dumpsters and an assortment of homeless people down the block.

"Why would Isabelle be here," He asked kicking away a Budweiser can.

"I don't know, but me, Erik and Clary will check that side," Simon said gesturing to the east side of the street with his thumb, "and the rest of you check that side."

Simon took off down the street wasting no time. Jace shrugged and started to roam the area, looking for any clues of Isabelle like an empty lip gloss or jewelry receipt. Not less than 10 minutes later, Clary hollered that she found something, only the thing she found was not Izzy. Instead in was a man with deadlocks asleep on top on a cardboard sheet clutching Isabelle's phone; sparkly case and all. The only difference was that it had a crack running up the front.

"Hey, hey you, you with the face, wake up," Jace started to poke the poor guy with the toe of his boot. The guy stuttered and woke screaming something about pine nuts.

"Hey, who the fuck are you guys," his breath was like being smacked in the face with onion, but what was worse was the condition he was in. A long dark bruise ran up the side of his face from his jaw to his forehead and cuts marked up his whole face. By the looks of it, it would look like he just died in the hunger games.

"We are here about that phone," Alec gestured to the sparkly Marilyn Monroe phone case and phone in the man's hand.

"Oh hell no! Little bastards tried to take it from me once, not going to happen, steal your own!"

"You stole that phone!"

"Ah no man, big J don't steal, I found it," He grumbled stretching out on his cardboard letting the New York air refresh possibly the worst smelling pits ever.

"Where did you find it," Simon asked nearly holding his nose. Magnus though had already magic-ed up a clothes pin on his nose.

"I don't know man, just let me sleep!"

"Would a little bit of money jog you memory," Magnus asked snapping his fingers to let at least $100 dollars appear in his hand.

"I think it could," The guy grumbled sitting back up.

"But we want the phone," Simon added.

"Oh no. Didn't you little weasels hear me, you're not getting it!"

"How about $800 to give us the phone and show us where you found it. That's more than enough to get a new phone," Magnus suggested.

The man rubbed his stumble and nodded in agreement. "I think that can be arranged."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about how long it has taken me to post this chapter. It toke me forever to write it, then I put off editing it and had to get someone else to. In other news I just got my wisdom teeth out so that's fun! I'm swollen and feel like crap. I don't even have enough energy to write another chapter! What has this world come to?! **

**So I got a few questions I would like to answer right now:****Q: Does Erik (in the story) know about the shadowhunter world?****A: Yes, to an extent. He knows that Simon is a vampire and he knows all about the shadowhunters and werewolves, but only to the extent of their existence. He doesn't know details, many only that they are real and what their purpose is.****Q:What does the title signify?****A: To be honesty, I really don't know. I just liked the name and thought that if I was to ever write a book it would be called Misfits in Paradise. Maybe it will have more significance later on in the story. :|**

**Remember to review :)**

"Simon we are going to find her," Clary whispered putting an arm around his back and hugging his side. Jace tensed next to her.

"How?" Simon cursed out. "There is no where left to look. She's gone. How do you know she wasn't killed?" This could not be happening, Simon kept telling himself. First the 'band' thing, now Isabelle!

"She couldn't have just disappeared," Alec pointed out handing Simon a glass of water. Even though it had probably been hours since Clary last ate or drank, her tongue felt stiff like wood with no interest in the water at all.

Simon slammed his fists on the coffee table. "She could be dead, there is no hope!" Simon face was flushed red. Every ounce of pity filled Clary looking at Simon so broken; it started to make her wonder if Jace would go this crazy if she was to vanish.

"Simon!"

Everyone turned their attention to Jace; he stood with a grim look on his face staring down at Simon with a more than terrifying seraph blade in hand.

"You need to calm down," he ushered Simon, pausing after ever word.

"Calm down! Don't you dare fucking tell me to calm down," Simon yelled throwing the glass of water at Jace's head, but missing by a long shoot. Clary, Alec, Magnus, Jordan and Erik all stood frozen staring at Simon.

"I think I should-," Erik was cut off by Simon shooting daggers at him.

"You're not going anywhere. Now you want me to calm down when Isabelle is missing," Simon turned to Jace who was now at his throat with his blade. "I don't know if you had known this, but I fucking love her, Jace. I would do anything for her, just as you would for Clary, so don't you dare tell me to calm the fuck down."

Jace's breath hitched when he came to the part about Clary, but that was all the emotion he showed. "Like shit I won't tell you to calm down," Jace yelled pining Simon against the wall with the blade at his throat.

"Jace," Clary protested attempting to strangle out of Magnus's grip to separate the 2 boys.

"She's my sister too asshole, I care just as much as you do," Jace hissed holding the blade tighter against Simon's throat.

Simon growled and struggled against his weapon, flashing Jace a glimpse of his fangs. "Then do something, show some goddamn emotion!"

Jace withdrew his arm and punch Simon across the jaw sending needles of pain through Simons face. Clary withdrew a hand to her mouth in shock and screamed from them to stop.

"Fuck you," Simon growled looking up at Jace through his lashes and spitting a hunk of blood onto Jace's shoe. Simon broke away from Jace with strength only a vampire could muster and tackled him to the ground throwing punches.

"Simon, stop," Clary screamed thrashing in Magnus's grip. She knew that the moment that Jace started to fight back it would end with one of them dead. Alec ran to wrap his arms around a thrashing Simon and pin him away from Jace. Jordan and Erik each grabbed one of Jace's arms to pin him to the floor.

"Let me go," Simon growled. Jordan and Erik were both struggling to pin Jace to the floor.

Clary immediately fled to Jace's side easing his struggling. "Are you okay?" Jace smirked and nodded acting like nothing happened.

"Good," Clary retorted then smacking his arm resulting in a groan from Jace. "You guys are idiots," Clary yelled so Simon could hear too. "Betting the shit out of each other is not the way to get Izzy back! Now man up."

Clary huffed and climbed off the floor, not giving a second look at either of them before walking out.

* * *

"Robert, come on. Your daughter is missing and you don't even care."

"You're wrong, I do care. I just know that Isabelle is strong enough to take care of herself."

"Maryse?"

"You have never said anything like that before."

"_Thanks."_

"Robert, we really need to talk about you know what."

"No we don't, just figure something out."

"I need to tell everyone."

"Do what you want, but if you get rid of it, I would suggest not to."

"What if I don't want to get rid of it!"

"Do whatever the fuck you want then. I will take no part in it."

* * *

Clary was shivering in the night air outside of Simon's apartment. Over half an hour ago she had stormed out after Jace and Simon decided to kill each other.

"Clary?" Looking up from her hands she saw an older version of Isabelle standing in front of her bundled up in a coat and scarf; Maryse. "What are you doing out here, it may be warmer, but not enough to sit out here!"

Maryse rushed over to Clary and shook off her coat, wrapping it around Clary's shoulders.

"Jace and Simon fought over something stupid and I needed to get out, calm down." Clary bickered and pulled the coat tighter around her shoulders. "Did any of the other institutes agree to help the search?"

Maryse sighed and rubbed her head. "Not many, the Washington institute said they will try to contact the UK institutes as well."

"Do you th-," Clary stopped midsentence feeling it would be wrong to ask if she thought they would find her. Apparently the expression on her face was all Maryse needed.

"Clary, we will find her. You and I both know that she is strong and will find her way back if we can't find her."

"What if she just left and doesn't what to come back." Clary asked not meaning to sound so snappy. All her energy had started to drain out and at this point all she wanted was to know Isabelle was safe and to sleep.

"Clary!" Maryse snapped at her. "Don't say things like that. All you guys seem to think that I don't pay enough attention, maybe I don't, but I do enough to know that she loved Simon. No one, not even her being as stubborn she is, would just throw away love like that. Her father however," Maryse remarked laughing a little. Clary smiled and wondered how someone could joke about that.

"God you look like death warmed over you," Maryse laughed a little again. "When was the last time you slept?"

"A day? Maybe more," Clary yawned. Had she really not slept in that long? All her adrenaline had been transfixed on finding Isabelle; now that they were back to square one she was exhausted. Soft whispers filled her hears encouraging her to sleep. The last thing she remembers a muscular figure with hair the color of gold, taking her in his arms like she weighed no less than a feather.

* * *

Two days, eleven hours, twenty eight minutes and forty one seconds. At least that was the best she could guess, not knowing how long she was unconscious made it very hard. Forty seven seconds. She had to figure out a way out before they decided she wasn't worth it and killed her. Fifty seconds. What could anyone what with her? Fifty four seconds.

A creak of wood sounded above her and Brenda was swinging in front of her upside down again. This time she had black winged eyeliner and bright red lips.

"Started to get hungry yet sweetheart," Brenda asked. Isabelle had refused to eat all day not knowing if the food was poisoned or not. Not wanted show weakness, she shook her head. Brenda laughed, unnerving Isabelle.

"Fine, but your goanna have to eat at some point." Brenda left.

Isabelle was stuck contemplating her thoughts. Twenty nine minutes and ten seconds. Simon had to be looking for her right? Alec, Jace, her mom, though she wouldn't put it pass Robert to do nothing. No, she needed to get out of here herself, the only problem was that she needed to get off the tree. Still after two days she still couldn't think of a way off the bloody tree. Thirty five seconds.

Her whip!

Twisting he head around just enough to see her snake bracelet still wrapped around her wrist. Shifting her hand around in the bundling she twist it just enough to active the whip making it snake down to her hand. Griping the end of the whip she snapped it down after her feet snapping the bindles.

She pushed back a groan of pain as all her weight was down being supported by the rope around her wrists. Using all the energy she had, Izzy pushed herself to flip over and wrap her legs around the railings of the deck above her like Brenda always did so she was upside down. Thirty four minutes and three seconds. Snapping her whip again the bonds around her wrists snapped leaving her swinging in the air.

Pulling herself up, Isabelle collapsed against the wooden planks. Maybe she should have re-thought the idea of food and sleep. She wasn't safe her, they would find out she escaped soon, whoever they were.

Heaving a groan she pulled her herself up and crawled to the rope ladder hanging over the forest floor. Only now she could see that the rope bridge lead down to another wood platform that corkscrewed around the tree and dropped to the ground. The bridge itself felt like it would break as soon as she put her full weight on it. Scurrying across that bridge as quickly as possible and running down the wooden platform she spirited away from the gray building as far as she could go before collapsing under a tree and falling asleep of the sound of the forest.

* * *

He hadn't planned to get in a fight with Jace, he didn't mean to get Clary pissed, but he did. He can't undo it now. So now he sits on a stool, staring out the window. Who knew anyone could ever feel this conflicted about something. Guilty, depressed and somehow pleased with himself. The door to the apartment flew open making a sleeping Erik jerk, but not wakeup.

"Mom," Alec inquired as Maryse stepped inside the room followed by Jace carrying Clary.

"What happened to Clary," Jordan asked helping Jace push Erik off the couch and setting Clary on it. Erik woke with a start and muttered something about Jace being a bastard.

"She just fell asleep," Maryse answered after hugging Alec and giving Magnus a nod. "Alec, Jace, I need to talk to you too. In private," Maryse emphasized. Jordon offered up his room, letting Alec and Jace follow their mother for a conversation.

Once the door was closed and no one could hear them, Maryse sighed and sat on the surprisingly made bed. Suddenly she looked much older and exhausted.

"Mom," Alec had known something had been wrong, maybe she was finally goanna tell them what was up.

"Whatever I say can not leave this room, not yet." Jace and Alec both nodded. "Alright, well there is something you two need to know." Maryse sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Mom," Alec asked again.

"I'm pregnant," She blurted out. "It's Roberts."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I actually wrote this chapter and the next 3 in the same doc and then my computer broke so I had to redo it all. I also just got back from a Banff trip for band and am currently in need of sleep. I also have a track meet and art throwdown coming up so I might not be able to update soon ;(**

* * *

Jace was ridden with shock. Not possible, not possible. Alec broke the silence, stuttering when he walked, "Ah- when did this, you know, happen?"

Maryse was obviously trying not to make a fuss over it. "One month- no about a month and a half ago. He was drunk and came over starting to apologize about the break up and the affair, Max," her voice caught, but she continued to explain. "I stupidly thought he was being serious and well, you know." She trailed off, but that was all both Jace and Alec needed to know.

Alec ran a hand through his hair and sat down, not bother to aim for the bed, just sitting on the floor. At that point, everything should have been flooding his mind, but the only thing he could think of was Max. Max, who died in Idris. Max, his little brother that will never have his first kiss, or get married.

"How…how," Jace stuttered obviously not comfortable with the situation. "How could you just..you," Jace was huffing and pacing the room, "Let this happen?"

"I didn't mean anything of it," Maryse sighed.

"I can tell. What does Robert think of this," Jace snapped. The expression on his face made it seem like he wanted to smack Maryse. In reality he probably wanted to.

Maryse paused before answering, trying to decide weather to would be better to actually tell them or not. "He, um, doesn't give, um, a shit."Alec nearly ripped his hair out and Jace screamed throwing a book from the nightstand across the room. After everything that had happened Robert was just goanna throw away everything all over again?

"Are you kidding me," Jace screamed. "He has a chance to fix this and he wants to fuck it all up again? He isn't even helping to find Isabelle is he? Is he?" Jace was throwing things around the room and making more noise than King Hong when he destroyed Tokyo. All his anger and all his rage that he never got to take out on Simon cam boiling back and suddenly the whole room was being thrown upside down. "Robert fucked everything up, dragged Isabelle into it and now his is doing it again?"

Alec climbed up from the floor and started to approach a yelling Jace.

"Just let him get it out," Maryse called to Alec.

"Let him?" Jace turned around in the middle of throwing a lamp. "Alec, you act like you knew about this!"

"NO! I swear on the angel that I didn't know," Alec defended.

"Then do, by far, explain the lack of shock," Jace remarked bow towards Alec.

Alec sighed. He knew his dad was like this and for some reason I didn't surprise him really that he would do something like this. Sure it was stupid and made him want to punch him, but that was all. "I guess I just expected it."

"You expected me to get pregnant?" Maryse snapped standing from the bed and giving her son the worst possible look ever. "You think I am a slut?"

"NO! I didn't mean that," Alec stammered. Jace was obviously in disgust over the idea of Maryse going to a strip club like a slut. "I just," he sighed. "It's a very, you know dick move and that is what Robert is like now." Jace, content with that answered, sat down and pulled Alec down with him so they were all sitting on the bed.

"Whatever you choose to do," Jace whispered to Maryse, suddenly shocked out of his anger haze. "I know I for one will help. I know Alec will help and Isabelle, god, she will spoil the kid."Maryse smiled and hugged them both in an awkward hug. A soft knock echoed through the room and Magnus's voice rang through the door.

"I don't know if I am interrupting a moment or something, but the Vancouver institute just sent us news."

Jace looked up and the door and his eyebrows crunched together. "I didn't even know there were institutes in Canada," He laughed earning a smack from Alec.

"Do you think they fight off demons with maple syrup," Maryse piped in. Everyone burst out into laughter.

* * *

_"Simon?"_

_The only thing she could see was the mist. The air smelt like sweet mangos and kept distracting her, making her want to turn back, but she kept walking. She kept walking._  
_"Simon, please!"_

_Collapsing to her knees, Isabelle whipped tears from her eyes that were starting to sting. She looked back up; a clouded figure was looming over her, decked head to toe in black.__"Simon?"_

_The man extended his hand and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled in his grasp and clutched to the man's coat. He turned his head to look at her and his features shifted. Suddenly his body shifted and the man she was grasping was now her Star Wars loving boyfriend._

_"Oh Simon!"__Isabelle cried out and flung her arms around him hugging him as closely as physically possible. Her heart swelled when he leaned down and kissed her ever so gently on the lips. A smile burst from her mouth and Isabelle suddenly felt Infinite._

_"Isabelle."_

_When she looked back up the man was no longer Simon. Instead he was transformed into a disoriented form of Max, but ten years older. He smiled and Isabelle staggered back clutching her chest. Stubble and everything, Max was dressed just like Jace with the casual messy hair and a smile that would catch any girl's attention. The morphed again and know it was Max just as he was when he died with blood streaks running down his head._

_"Why didn't you save me," he whispered reaching out a hand soaked with blood.__Panting, Isabelle staggered up and started running. Mist cloaked her skin and stuck to her hair until she couldn't breathe._

_"Help me Isabelle."_

_She turned around to find an image of Jace appearing out of the mist. Not an image, no, it was too real. Her heart was going to explode. Staggering and running in the other direction Isabelle ran right into Robert. He emerged out of the mist with a woman at his arm that was not Maryse._  
_"I trusted you not to tell Isabelle."_

_She couldn't take it anymore. Isabelle collapsed on the ground and held her head in her hands. The air started to fill with voices. Jace, Alec, her mom, Clary and even poor Max; sounds of screaming and cries of help. The mist started to consume her and the last sound she was left with was the sound of a crying Max._

Isabelle woke up shaking and screaming out Simon's name. Sweat dripped from her forehead, but she couldn't move her hands to whip it away. The room around her was dark and damp with a musky smell in the air.

"Oh, look who's up." Isabelle groaned at the sight of Brenda sitting in the corner of the room in a fancy wooden chair. Her hair is pulled back in a long ponytail and her makeup is down like one of a prom queen, completely decked out in a pink and silver sleek dress. "Have any dreams?" She smirked and titled her head which was resting on her hand.

There was no need for any ropes to try up her arms; it wasn't like she was going anywhere, locked in a cellar and all. Isabelle ignored Brenda's question and simply turned her head away as such as she could without crying out in pain.

"I see someone is hurt," Brenda said. Isabelle could hear the smirk when she said it. "I'll make sure to get someone to fix that up, in the meantime," She responded standing from the chair and brushing out her dress that looked like it was made from silk. "I have places to be. There is food right there," she gestured to a chipped plate with oatmeal and berries. "If you are still on your hunger streak, fine by me, just remember though that the next time you try to escape, it will be easier if you have energy." With that news Brenda left the cellar, slamming the thick cast iron door shut behind her.

About an hour later a man showed up and started bandage Isabelle's wounds. She had continued to avoid eating the food, but the pain in her stomach was so intense that finally, with all the energy left in her body, she dragged herself over to the plate on the floor and choked down the food. After ten minutes the effects of food started to hit and she had enough energy to stand and search the room.

Not much to search.

The room was made of all metal so she guessed she was in the metal gut hole of a house she saw from the tree, not the basement though since she had a small window; too small to slip out of, plus the lovely addition of metal bars. The world outside the window was the forest floor she saw from the tree. Nothing that would help her escape.

"I see Brenda had someone fix you up."

Isabelle jerked back against the metal wall and shot a gaze to the door. How did she not hear it open? In the doorframe stood a man who looked like he should be a part of men in black, only much sexier. Black sunglasses were covering his eyes, but she could see a faint purple glow coming from the rims. His hair was combed back, but the ends curled at the nape of his neck. The way his features were set on his face made it look like he was forever waiting for something.

"I really don't agree with keeping you here like this," he spoke again. His voice was soft but demanding. This was the same man from her dream.

"Then why am I here," Isabelle squeaked to say anything. The man smirked and extended a hand to her.

"Well that is why I am here." He looked down at his hand still floating in the air. "If you would like to stay here that can be arranged too, or you can come with me and maybe get clean. A shower sounds nice doesn't it?"Isabelle hesitated, but gripped his hand and used all her strength to pull her up. She stumbled immediately and nearly fell over. The man ignored her stumble and started walking out of the cellar, dragging her behind him. After three feet of Isabelle barely keeping herself up, he huffed and reached down, scoping her up in his arms and carrying out of the cellar. Isabelle squeaked and tried to get out of his arms.

"Oh don't bother, you don't have enough energy to walk anyway," he grumbled.

You'd think that being a house that looked like it was made of scrap metal, it would look like a dumpster on the inside, but all of that was thrown out the window once Isabelle saw the red carpet covered floors and painting filled, perfectly painted walls. The man led her up a flight of stairs in a narrow hallway then through a hallway where he stopped at a wooden door.

The room inside was really, really nice. White carpet covered the floor along with white painted walls and red drapes that were sealed shut hiding a window. The only thing in the room other than another door that probably lead to the only private luxury – a private bathroom – was a posted queen bed with an array of knitted blankets and pillows.  
The man set her down and Isabelle staggered into the room, collapsing on the bed. Before she could ask any more questions the man slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Everyone ready," Maryse inquired doing a last minute head count. The team had decided to head to Vancouver by portal after hearing the rumors that a High Warlock may be helping a group of unknown shadowhunters. No not Magnus.

"I think so," Alec answered fiddling with his bag. Clary made a point to stand next to Maryse, avoiding both Simon and Jace since she was still pissed.

"Then let us go," Magnus declared grabbing Alec's hand and pulling him through the portal. There was a flash of color then Simon was next, Maryse. Jace and Clary were left; Jordan had decided to stay back with Maia.

Jace looked down at Clary and smirked one of his legendary smiles. "Ready?"

"Yup," Clary popped the 'p'.

"Don't worry, if you're scared you can hold my hand."

Clary scoffed and glared at Jace before jumping through the portal, her hair flying behind her like fire.

* * *

Isabelle hadn't expected anything decent for breakfast that morning. She was however expecting a window behind those drapes, not a cement wall. The meal was plain, but gave her enough energy with the sleep and food combined to at least walk around. The bathroom was small with a sink, shower and toilet. A single towel hung from a honk on the back of the door. This seemed like the best time, if not, to have a shower.

The last thing Isabelle expected to see when she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel was the strange man sitting on loveseat that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere holding a pie of clean clothes for her.

"These should fit you," He said, seeming to assess her body. For the first time ever, Isabelle wanted to shrink down and hid from sight. She took the clothes from him without a word and ran back into the bathroom. The clothing pile consisted of a black tank top, ripped blue jeans, a hair elastic and brush and a pair of purple flats which were slightly too small. It wasn't much, but it was a start. She slid her whip/bracelet back on her wrist and opened the she emerged again, the man was still sitting on the loveseat, staring at the wall where she had ripped open the curtains.

"I do apologize for the window non sense. Brenda thought it was a luxury you shouldn't have," He spoke crossing his legs. How could someone who looks like she should be in first year collage have more power than this man?She sat on the bed opposite of him and started back almost like a challenge. He smirk at her attempt to rebel and chuckled.

"I believe I know your name, Miss Lightwood, but you do not know mine." Isabelle shook her head. "David."

It was so simple. Nothing powerful about it either. It was just that, just there.

"And you have already met Brenda," he continued. "The charmer isn't she." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "She'll be here soon to do something with you, a fitting or something."

Isabelle nodded and darted her eyes to her lap. There was a moment for silence where Isabelle was trying to figure out how they got the couch in here without her knowing when David spoke up.

"You're afraid of love."She stuttered and looked up at him in horror. He knew. He knew about her dream. He was the man in her dream!

"Or rather yet falling in love with someone else, for example that nerdy boy with the weird shirts."Isabelle found herself wanting to defend Simon for his Star Wars shirts, but clamped her mouth shut and listened, but David had nothing left to say. Instead he sat and started back at her, waiting for a response.

"How did you," Isabelle started, her voice slightly trembling.

"Get in your dreams? Simple really. I can control them when I wish."Isabelle tired her best not to show fear, but she knew it was written all over her face.  
"Oh, no need to worry. I only did it that one time," he chuckled. It was almost cruelty the way he waved it off as nothing.

"Why?"

David leaned forward and for a moment Isabelle thought he was going to take of his sunglasses. He did not. "A great mind once said that in that moment when I truly understand my enemy, I understand him well enough to defeat him."

* * *

**Anyone notice I quoted Ender's Game? Review ;)**


End file.
